10thingsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GroceryBag
Welcome! Hi GroceryBag -- we are excited to have 10 Things I Hate About You Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "10 Things I Hate About You Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hello there, I've taken a look at the Monaco.css page and I think changing the back ground color in the "Wikia_header" section might work. (unless you've tried that already) Underneath I've pasted the header code as it is now on the Monaco.css page. #wikia_header { background: #FFF; border-color: #9933FF; color: #FFF; } I hope this helps. have a nice day. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 22:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Needs I think the wiki needs a couple things. The first thing is an article format. Were you planning on putting what happens to the people in the article? If so, we could do it episode by episode, or if there will be more than one season, season by season. We could also do it episodes 1 and 2, 3 and 4, etc. Another need is an episode template. I was thinking we could put on original air date, episode number, and then in the article we can put what happens in the episode. Of course, we need all of the articles to be created, but it would be nice to have a couple down pat just so we know what we're doing. --IZ 16:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) No prob, it's fine. But for the character template thing, what I do is I put with the wikitext button on, then turn it off. There should be a box that says Character on it. If you click on it, it makes filling it out a ton easier.--IZ 17:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC) And if you want, you can work on the characters, and I can work on the guidelines. Once I finish, you can critique.--IZ 17:48, 22 July 2009 (UTC)